<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eyes on you by spadebrigade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729001">eyes on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadebrigade/pseuds/spadebrigade'>spadebrigade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fortune [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jealous Kozume Kenma, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, One Shot, POV Alternating, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, YouTuber Terushima Yuuji, lots of water droplets, smut is skip-able, the return of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadebrigade/pseuds/spadebrigade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo doesn’t like how much time his best-friend-turned-boyfriend Kenma spends with famous Youtuber Yuuji Terushima...and Kenma isn’t too happy about Kuroo’s accidental debut on his channel as Mr. Wet Abs. Mixed up in misunderstandings, they learn a little more about each other and fall a little deeper in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fortune [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eyes on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please note that this is a sequel to my longer work, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850584/chapters/54614215"> a fortune i couldn’t foresee.</a> but you don’t need to read it in order to understand this one shot! </p><p>to skip the smut, go to <a href="https://spadebrigade.tumblr.com/post/620958829786644480/eyes-on-you-sfw-version">the sfw version of this fic posted on my tumblr.</a> now onto the story!</p><p>we begin with <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJggTubMMWs">this song</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was his moment. Kuroo closed his eyes, took a deep breath. It only took one phrase to spark a revolution, one song to set a nation’s heart on fire. And he was just the person to take on this challenge, delighting in the water droplets as they cascaded over his bare body. Taking in one more deep breath, he belted out:</p><p>“I love you, baaaaaby, and if it's quite alright<br/>I need you, baaaaaby, to warm the lonely niiiiight~”</p><p>For the world to hear. Well—for Kenma to hear his terrible singing through the noises of the shower running in their shared apartment. He was just getting into the nonexistent music, singing excruciatingly slowly while he lathered his hair into a mohawk, before he stopped. </p><p>Why hadn’t Kenma banged on the door for him to shut the fuck up yet? Between the awful singing and the cheesy lyrics, he’d expected his boyfriend to have a complaint by now. </p><p>Rinsing off the remaining suds, Kuroo hummed the rest of the song to himself. He still couldn’t believe that he and Kenma were dating. All those years he’d been in love with his best friend, and it turns out it’d been mutual the whole time? He shook his head, muttering “what the fuck” to himself. But he couldn’t bring himself to be too mad about it, because they were together now. And as was his right as both boyfriend and best friend, he was going to annoy the fuck out of Kenma.</p><p>He slung a towel over his waist, not even bothering to dry off the drops of water that ran down his chest. He had far more important things to worry about, like bursting into Kenma’s room without knocking.</p><p>“What are you up to?”</p><p>Kenma sat in his desk chair with his back turned to the door. Kuroo didn’t need to admire him in secret anymore, but it was habit. Some part of his chest fluttered at the sight of his boyfriend so focused on his computer screen, ears covered by headphones and hair piled into a neat bun.</p><p>“I’m streaming,” Kenma said, occupied by some fantasy world on his monitor.</p><p>“What are you playing?” Kuroo stepped into his personal space, leaning forward and dripping water onto the keyboard.</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>It was the utter disbelief in his voice that made Kuroo look up, to see wide honey-brown eyes. “What?”</p><p>“You’re half-naked and my camera is on.” He gestured to the stream of comments running across the screen. Kuroo caught a “WHO IS THAT” and plenty of tongue and water emojis.</p><p>“Oh.” He’d already forgotten he was in a towel. “Well—” He hadn’t signed up to perform for such a wide audience today, but he was going to <em> deliver. </em> “I gotta give the people what they want...Check out these guns.” He posed, flexing his biceps and making kissy faces at the camera.</p><p>“Get<em> out,” </em> Kenma pushed him out of the camera’s range. “You’re going to get me banned for pornography.”</p><p>He threw his head back into a hyena laugh, making his way towards the door. He was giddy, having achieved his goal of annoying Kenma for the day.</p><p>On his way out, he heard his boyfriend speaking into the mic: “The chat is being too much today. That’s just my roommate.”</p><p>Kuroo clicked the door closed.</p><p>Right. Just his roommate.</p><p>When he sat at his desk later, trying to study, he knew that Kenma hadn’t meant it that way. They were boyfriends, and they were out as a couple to practically everyone they knew (Bokuto and Hinata had been particularly happy to find out, insisting on double dates that Kuroo agreed to and Kenma was horrified by). But Kenma was a Youtuber and hadn’t yet told his audience, for a number of reasons.</p><p>One was for their privacy. As Kenma had explained, “If my fanbase finds out I’m dating someone, they’ll have a lot of opinions about it. And that’s not something I want to deal with until I have to.”</p><p>And Kuroo understood that. But there was one reason that he wasn’t exactly comfortable with.</p><p>“Plus,” Kenma had said on that cold night when they were both sitting on their hard lump of a couch, “Yuuji and I have this whole thing going on right now. He’s been desperately single for a while and the fact that it looks like we might be dating is helping his views, and mine.”</p><p>Now, Kuroo chewed the end of his pen. He and Kenma hadn’t even been together that long, but he felt like he was already putting on a suit for the funeral of their honeymoon phase. When they had finally gotten together, the world didn’t stop for them—Kuroo had to pay attention to his exams, and Kenma had to pay attention to his Youtube career. </p><p><em> So much </em>attention to his Youtube career. If he wasn’t recording a video, then he was editing another video, or streaming. At least Kuroo got to tag along when Kenma vlogged something, though he’d only be there to help with the camera. </p><p>But there was one thing he felt good about: they were going to have a Movie Night, a semiregular tradition that neither of them ever skipped. They’d take turns picking bad movies and Kenma would order some food, and Kuroo would cook something healthy in an attempt to balance it out. Last time, Kenma had chosen a film about a murderous car tire and this week, Kuroo planned to outdo him with a 2002 3D animated Christmas movie that was sure to be a heap of hilarious garbage. </p><p>Once he’d finally finished balancing the last of the chemical equations, Kuroo found himself in the kitchen, preparing cauliflower. It was a methodical process; washing, chopping, baking (even though their oven kind of sucked and raised the temperature of the entire apartment). He was in the middle of it when Kenma shuffled out of his room.</p><p>“Are you cooking?” He tilted his head, sniffing the air.</p><p>“Yeah, I found this dope recipe. It’s gonna be so awesome, you’re gonna have to like vegetables.”</p><p>“Right.” Kenma snorted. “Listen, I have to skip the movie tonight. I’m gonna hop on Yuuji’s stream and it’s gonna take a while.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kuroo said in a voice that he hoped covered the sound of his heart dropping to the bottom of his chest. “Okay.”</p><p>“Don’t you have homework to finish anyway?” </p><p>“Yeah.” He watched Kenma pluck an apple off the counter and disappear into his room.</p><p>Kuroo was left alone with the cauliflower. He lifted the bowl towards his face, staring at the zombie broccoli. “You still like me, right?”</p><p>It didn’t answer. He would have been worried if it did.</p><p>He continued cooking in silence. One missed movie night wasn’t a big deal, right? They could watch movies any time.</p><p>Or that’s what he told himself as laughter echoed from Kenma’s room. </p><p> </p><p class="p1">♤</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>Kuroo thought that he could shake off these negative feelings, but they stuck to him like a wet paper towel. </p><p>He’d never been the jealous type in relationships. When his middle school girlfriend confessed that she liked another boy, he let her go with no hard feelings. With all his one night stands, he’d never felt possessive. If anything, he preferred to leave before he or his partner could marinate too much in their shame. But then again, when he’d been with all of those people, his heart had stayed behind in Kenma’s hands.</p><p>The word “jealous” left a rotten flavor in his mouth, but he couldn’t deny that was how he felt. When he went back into his room, pulling his laptop towards his face way too close like a preteen looking up boobs, he started researching this <em>Yuuji</em> that Kenma was spending so much time with. The Wikipedia page popped up on Google:</p><p>Full name: Yuuji Terushima<br/>Occupation: Youtuber<br/>Alias: PartyHair</p><p>Sliding in earbuds, Kuroo clicked around his channel. Immediately, his latest video began to autoplay.</p><p>“Welcome back, everyone! It’s your boy Yuuji…”</p><p>Kuroo frowned. This guy was<em> fucking smokin’. </em> A chiseled face, perfectly styled bleached hair, and <em> was that a fucking tongue piercing? </em></p><p>He groaned. It was a secret wish of his to get blown by a guy with a tongue piercing. What if it was Kenma’s too?</p><p>A voice in his head told him he was being a total dumbass right now. And obviously, he didn’t think that Kenma would ever cheat on him—or actually leave him—based on who around him happened to be hot and have piercings. But Kuroo was still fucking <em> mad </em> about it.</p><p>After watching over an hour’s worth of PartyHair’s videos, Kuroo had brewed himself a fat pot of Old Man Grumpiness, complete with a dash of edge and a sprinkle of angst. One that he was still letting simmer when Kenma peeked into his room later.</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>“Night,” Kuroo borderline growled, curling up under his blanket.</p><p>Kenma quirked an eyebrow in response. “I think you need to sleep.” </p><p>Sending incoherent mutters in response, he heard Kenma quietly click the door closed.</p><p>Kuroo would be damned if he waited his whole life to get this boy’s attention, only to lose it in a matter of weeks.</p><p>But he was still being a little bitch the next day, as Bokuto noted when they got lunch together.</p><p>“I’m <em> not </em> being a little bitch,” Kuroo crossed his arms, watching with annoyance as Bokuto scarfed down a burrito. “I’m just—I’m just pissed that he’s spending so much time with some other dude, y’know? We’ve only been dating a few weeks. Shouldn’t our hands always be in each other’s pants?”</p><p>Bokuto nearly choked, letting out a boisterous laugh. “Why the fuck would you assume <em> that?” </em></p><p>“I don’t know!”</p><p>Bo shook his head. “Dude, if it really bothers you that much, why don’t you just talk to Kenma about it?”</p><p>“Because I don’t want him to think I’m some kind of possessive creep.” He leaned his cheek on his hand dejectedly.</p><p>“But you are some kind of pos-”</p><p><em> “Thanks, </em>Bo, I get it.” He stared down at his untouched food.</p><p>“Look,” Bokuto gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “relationships are about communication, right? I always tell Akaashi what’s on my mind.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Kuroo had heard plenty of times, from Akaashi himself, how it could be a little overwhelming to hear every passing thought about <em> is it possible for two people on opposite ends of the universe to experience sunrise and sunset at the same time? </em> And sometimes it was things like <em> what do you think dirt </em> actually <em> tastes like? </em> </p><p>“Me and Kenma don’t really work that way.”</p><p>Bokuto grinned knowingly. “Kuroo, which of us has been in a successful long-term relationship?”</p><p>He groaned, knowing exactly where this was going. “You.”</p><p>“And which of us was miserable until he listened to <em> my </em> genius advice to confess to Kenma?”</p><p>“Me…”</p><p>“Exactly,” Bokuto shot off some finger guns, before stealing some food off of his plate. “So maybe listen to the love expert this time around.”</p><p>He hated the fact that Bokuto was right, that he actually knew more about these things than Kuroo. But he didn’t need the reminder to know that Bo was an expert in loving people, was just natural at being adored and loved by everyone in the room. Kuroo, on the other hand, was not that kind of person. He was a little shit—and glad to be. But he didn’t want to only be a little shit to Kenma. He wanted to be a very nice shit, that smelled like roses. That you might want to cuddle with during a cold night. Okay, he was bad at metaphors.</p><p> </p><p>♠</p><p> </p><p>Kenma slid a hand over his face. “There’s more?”</p><p>He’d found himself having a peculiar problem ever since Kuro had wandered into his room with a towel on. The <em> entire </em> internet was <em> thirsting </em> over his boyfriend.</p><p>The chat was spammed with comments, and within a few minutes, his Twitter was flooded with screenshots of Kuro’s abs.</p><p>ana_the_beara: who the f**k is this hottie?! @kodzuken<br/>kr1kit: @kodzuken says that’s just his roommate…<br/>chanchan28: oh my god they were roommates</p><p>Kuro had wandered into his room for all of one minute and now he had to deal with hundreds of thirst tweets, questions about his dating life, and speculations about Mr. Wet Abs’ identity. It was all a bit much for him to handle. (Though he did have to give credit to the people who made memes and edits <em> during </em> the stream, seemingly seconds after the whole thing even happened.)</p><p>He had a ton of damage control to do, especially considering how he and Yuuji were supposed to be dropping hints that they were together. He hoped that the other Youtuber wouldn’t be mad about it.</p><p>“That’s actually so funny.” Yuuji laughed on their phone call, scrolling through the memes. “But it could be a big help! It’ll, like, make more noise, y’know? Get people talking, which will get us more views.”</p><p>So that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about. But this whole “possibly-dating-other-online-people” business was starting to feel like more trouble than it was worth, as much as he liked hanging out with Yuuji. </p><p>How long did this have to go on for anyway? He’d much rather spend time with Kuro. Speaking of Kuro…</p><p>Maybe he could go for a movie tonight. So what if his homework was a day late?</p><p> </p><p>♠</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was on the couch with his laptop, in the middle of solving equations that he should have done earlier, when Kenma walked into the living room.</p><p>“Hey, I have some free time. Want to watch a movie?” Kenma settled in beside him, criss-crossing his legs.</p><p>He glanced at Kenma, before returning his gaze to his laptop. “I have work to do.” Shit, that’d sounded too sharp. Now Kenma was looking at him with furrowed brows. “It’s...homework.” He added awkwardly, as though that explained his terrible mood.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Came the inevitable question, gentle as it always was, laced with concern.</p><p><em> ‘I’m fine,’ </em> was what he’d wanted to say. That was not what came out.</p><p>“Oh so you want to hang out with me just because your schedule cleared up?”</p><p>He got a look of bewilderment in return, and looked away, his skin heating with embarrassment and anger.</p><p>A hand reached over and Kenma slowly closed his laptop, looking at him directly.</p><p>He couldn’t bring his eyes to meet that catlike gaze.</p><p>“Are you saying that I don’t make time for you?”</p><p>There was the question. The confrontation.</p><p>“Well, you don’t.” As he said it, he felt like a petulant child, throwing a fit over nothing. But he couldn’t stop himself.</p><p>“Kuro, we’re both in a busy time right now. You know that.” His voice was measured despite the irritation that colored it.</p><p>He turned now, arms crossed and eyes glaring. “Why don’t you go hang out with <em> Yuuji?” </em>He spat the name.</p><p>Kenma blinked. Processed. “...You’re not seriously jealous of Yuuji?” Halfway between a question and a statement.</p><p>His shoulders scrunched as he sunk into the couch, silent.</p><p>“Oh my god. Is that why you've been acting so weird lately?” Kenma took Kuroo’s silence as an invitation to invade his space, gently pushing away the laptop and scooting even closer.</p><p>“You’ve been spending so much time with him! And half your followers think you’re fucking.”</p><p>“What does it matter if they think that when I’m fucking <em> you?” </em></p><p>Kuroo huffed, turning his head away again.</p><p>“Kuro, what does it matter when you’re the only person I masturbate to?”</p><p>Kuroo whipped his head back immediately, overcome by a blush that had already infected not only his cheeks, but also Kenma’s.</p><p>“I’m the only person you masturbate to?”</p><p>Now it was Kenma’s turn to look away. “I—I’ve been into you since forever. You already know that.”</p><p>He grinned. “But this is another level, kitty cat.”</p><p>Kenma groaned in frustration, his tied-back hair unable to cover the embarrassment on his face. “I’m out of here.”</p><p>“Kenma,” Kuro said, in both shock and amusement at his boyfriend’s reaction. He didn’t have time to say anything else before Kenma was off the couch, out the room—</p><p>“Hey!” He scrambled to his feet, following after him. Kenma was fast, but not fast enough. Kuroo caught his hand in the hallway. He was anticipating a struggle, but didn’t receive one—Kenma’s face was turned away, but their hands were nonetheless linked together.</p><p>He led his embarrassed boyfriend into the room where this whole mess started, walking past the gaming setup and settling on Kenma’s bed. He sat among the pillows, but the bed’s owner settled in the farthest corner towards the wall, pressing his hands to his cheeks as though to absorb the redness.</p><p>“I masturbate to you, too.”</p><p>The confession relaxed Kenma’s shoulders, but his voice still came out quietly, “I always wondered—” He interrupted himself, shook his head. “Sometimes, I...I heard you doing it.”</p><p>Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “Me masturbating?” The answer to his question came in the form of sheepish nods. “...Did you like what you heard?”</p><p>“I—yeah, idiot!” </p><p>A pillow landed on Kuroo’s face, earning his laughter. A devilish smile grew on his face. “Well, if you liked that song, I can give you a concert.” He was already shrugging out of his shirt. “You’ve got the best seat in the house.” </p><p>Maybe Terushima had a sexy piercing and some of Kenma’s time, but only Kuroo had the honor of gracing his boyfriend’s fantasies. And he was going to prove just how grateful he was.</p><p> </p><p class="p1">♠</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>Kenma stared as Kuro leaned against the bed frame, his face annoyingly hot as Kuro slid out of his sweatpants. He was face to face with those abs that distracted him every time Kuro left the shower. The same abs that made half his fanbase thirsty.</p><p>“Did you see the news articles about your little display in my room?”</p><p>Kuro snorted as he settled back, getting comfortable. “Did I make <em> you </em> jealous?”</p><p>“No,” he answered too quickly, crossing his arms. “Idiot.”</p><p>Kuro let out his dorky hyena laugh, which, to Kenma, somehow sounded sexy. “Ooh, be mean to me. It turns me on.”</p><p>Kenma knew that it most certainly didn’t, judging by Kuro’s crooked grin. He just liked being an ass. “So, you said you think of me. What do you usually think about?”</p><p>Kuro hummed, hands already moving over his skin, starting from his chest and roaming downwards. </p><p>“Well?” He said, already feeling his mouth going dry.</p><p>“Do you remember that summer trip to the lake?”</p><p>Kenma blanked for a second before realizing what Kuro was talking about. “Yeah.” In middle school, they’d vacationed at Kenma’s aunt’s summer home, situated on a beautiful lake in the mountains. They’d spent the week chasing bugs, swimming, and begging the adults to build a fire to roast snacks over. He still had a photo of them standing in the water hidden somewhere in his room, tucked away safe. “What about it?”</p><p>A fond smile overtook his lips as he touched himself through his underwear. “I think about going back there…just the two of us.” His gaze met Kenma’s, pupils blown wide.</p><p>His breath stopped in his lungs.</p><p>“There’s a few, but my favorite one,” Kuro’s hands continued to stroke himself slowly as he spoke, “It starts at the lake.” </p><p>Kenma could barely listen to him. His face was burning, he was sure that his brain would melt from how feverish he felt all over. His eyes were glued to Kuro, who was already working up a sweat from touching himself. Kenma was in the middle of his own daydream, where he crawled over to lap up the sweat off that glistening chest, before a low voice thrummed in his ears.</p><p>“Kenma, are you listening?” Kuro’s eyes were half-lidded, looking at him with an almost lazy amusement.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Kuroo suppressed a snort. “Lean back and relax.”</p><p>He had no idea how he was supposed to relax in this situation, but did his best to comply, settling his back against the cool wall.</p><p>“Close your eyes, and listen to what I’m saying.”</p><p>Kenma inhaled a short breath and did just that, losing himself in Kuro’s fantasy. </p><p> </p><p>♠</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They were just coming in from a swim. Bare feet on the wooden floor, dripping water as they go, despite the towels around their shoulders. Kuroo stands in the doorway and watches as Kenma sits in the kitchen, wringing his hair out. There is a grace in his movements, as there always is. Plush lips slightly parted, eyes downcast in focus until he is satisfied, letting his hair fall around his shoulders in damp waves. A single drop of water runs down his hair, to his chest, into the waistband of his swimming shorts. Shorts that leave little to the imagination—tight and white, see-through now from their dip in the lake.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kuroo’s eyes rise back up to meet Kenma’s. He’s been caught staring. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Were you looking at me again?” Kenma says as he tilts his head. There is a dangerous lilt to his voice—his tone is enough to make Kuroo half hard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kenma notices. Honey-brown eyes lower slowly to his crotch, leaving a trail of flames that burn Kuroo’s skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finally, he stands, extending a hand to Kuroo. “I think we need a shower. Don’t you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He can only take the hand and follow mutely. There is no flirtation, no smartass remark—he doesn’t trust himself to speak. His throat burns with want.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His eyes never leave Kenma as they enter the cramped bathroom. Kenma is aware of this, taking his time as he torturously slides down his shorts, sticks his ass out for show as he turns the hot water on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kuroo steps in first. Ever the gentleman, he offers his hand out to Kenma, who chuckles as he steps inside, closing the curtain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t look dirty,” Kenma says, running his fingers through messy dark hair.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His hands are already traveling down Kenma’s back, his ass, to his thighs. His voice comes out raspy against Kenma’s ear, “No, but you’re about to be.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kenma gasps when Kuroo pulls him into his arms, pinning him against the wall. “Kuro—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kuroo interrupts him with a kiss, the heat in his groin having nothing to do with the steam rising from their bare skin. Kenma’s legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, closer until they’re flush—and yet still too far. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kuroo kisses him hungrily as fingers rake through his hair, tugging playfully when Kenma gets impatient. His mouth slips down, pressing hot kisses over his jaw, his neck, ignoring the stream of steamy water. He doesn’t care if he drowns—he’ll happily drown in Kenma.  </em>
</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes snapped open when he heard a moan that wasn't his own. </p><p>At the opposite side of the bed was Kenma, head tilted upwards and gasping, fist wrapped around his dick. Getting off to the images that <em> he </em> created—and to the sound of his voice. Just the thought of that made pre-cum leak from his own dick, and he slid it down to his shaft, trying to find his focus in his lustful haze.</p><p>“Fuck, Kenma.” A low voice ripped from his throat, before he breathlessly continued his performance.</p><p>
  <em> Kenma moans against his mouth, grinding their hips together impatiently. These touches he’d wanted for so long—Kenma has wanted them too. He moans his name—</em>
</p><p>“K-Kuro.” Came the weak voice, striking directly into his heart.</p><p>It was getting harder and harder to stay in character when Kenma was, well—joining the script. It was time for a change of plans.</p><p>“Kenma,” he said, releasing his dick, which was screaming for his attention. “You’re too far away.”</p><p>Kenma’s face scrunched up in annoyance, an expression that Kuroo might have found cute if his boyfriend’s dick wasn’t currently peeking out of his pants. </p><p>But he received no complaints when he pulled Kenma closer. “May I?” He nudged Kenma’s hand away. Receiving a nod of permission, they swapped, and they were pleasuring each other instead of themselves. He dropped his lips to Kenma’s ear, feeling the other shiver as he continued his story in a low purr.</p><p>
  <em> There are too many things that he wants to do to Kenma. Take him into his mouth and taste him, or run his hands everywhere until he begs to come. But it’s Kenma who decides. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I want you inside of me.” </em>
</p><p>Kuroo knew how this story went, how it ended. He’d played it behind his eyelids over a dozen times, in the shower or alone in his room, and even once on their shitty couch. But it was getting harder to recall the details when Kenma was jerking him off and making those breathy noises.</p><p>
  <em> He...had to—</em>
</p><p>Kenma hushed him with a sloppy kiss, more tongue and teeth than anything. But it got the message across: <em>‘Shut up. I’m in charge now.’</em> And so Kuroo gave in.</p><p> </p><p>♠</p><p> </p><p>Kenma couldn’t keep his thoughts straight (they were VERY gay). Here was Kuro, with these thought-out fantasies of <em> him </em> and his low, raspy voice that made him shiver. His big dork Kuro, who was finally showing off some of that sex appeal that had made him infamous in their friend group. Kenma thought he’d be ready for it, but he was not prepared for this <em> at all. </em></p><p>A moan fell directly into his ear. Kuro’s head was slumped on his shoulder and he could feel every breath and twitch, every thrust into his hand. His own dick was being neglected, but he could forgive Kuro for it, because of those moans and that faraway look in his eye that made Kenma want to be in that distant place with him. “Kuro, please—”</p><p>And it was with these words that Kuro came into his hand, before slumping back against the headboard. Kenma watched him for a moment, hoping that he was being watched back. Kuro’s gaze always did something to him.</p><p>He closed his eyes once more, imagining all the things they could do in that lake house’s shower, all of them involving treacherous abs and rough whispers and strong hands and—</p><p>Kenma’s back arched as he came, uttering a low groan. Before he had time to think, he was already being pulled into Kuro’s arms. His dick twitched, overly sensitive as Kuro cleaned him up, purring something sweet in his ear. Probably something annoying. </p><p>But he was too out of it to care, curling up into Kuro’s tight hold. After a few minutes, his breaths fell evenly, and he found clarity.</p><p>“Kuro,” He began with a quirked brow, “if you were thinking of shower sex, then why set it in the cabin?”</p><p>He felt Kuro’s chest shake as he laughed. “You’re finding plot holes in my masturbation fantasies?”</p><p>“Well, yeah.”</p><p>“It’s because...it’s scenic.”</p><p>Kenma scoffed at the obvious lie. “Come on, you’re clearly in a sharing mood today.”</p><p>“All right,” Kuro sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “It’s because that summer...when we first visited that cabin...it’s when I first realized I love you.”</p><p>His heart skipped a beat. “It was?” Suddenly he racked his brain, trying to remember anything special that happened, any sign that Kuro’s feelings towards him had changed. But there was nothing. They’d acted like dumb kids during that week away, just like they had every week before that.</p><p>“Yeah.” Kuro smiled. Not that devilish grin of his, but one that was more honest, that spread over his face easily. “It was actually because of your mom.”</p><p>“What? Stop joking—”</p><p>“It’s not a joke!” He laughed, meeting Kenma’s eyes. “It really was because of her. I wanted to go to the deeper part of the lake without any adult supervision, and she wasn’t having it. It went something like…”</p><p>
  <em> “I want to go in the lake.” Insisted young Kuroo, pointing to the opposite shore. “Me and Kenma wanna see the fish.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, Tetsurou.” Mrs. Kozume tutted. “What if something happens while you’re over there and we can’t help you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But I can swim! I won’t drown.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She put her hands on her hips. “What if Kenma drowns? Will you be happy if I die from a heart attack?” </em>
</p><p>“But I didn’t even hear what she was saying,” he chuckled. “Me drowning was one thing, but putting you in danger...that was something I could never risk.”</p><p>Kenma had no idea how Kuroo could do it--could make him fall in love more and more.</p><p>“I thought about it a lot. But I decided that if someone else drowned—this is gonna sound horrible,” He shook his head, smiling. “If someone else drowned, I wouldn’t be nearly as upset. Except maybe my dad, but. The point is, I cared about you more than anyone else. Your mom must have been happy because I dropped the idea of going that deep into the lake.”</p><p>“Can we stop talking about my mom?”</p><p>Kuroo broke into another laugh. “Fine, fine. There were a few times at the lake that I thought about kissing you, but I chickened out each time...I really wish you’d been my first kiss.”</p><p>Kenma felt his chest expand. He knew how much Kuroo regretted fooling around with other people before they’d started dating. “...You don’t remember, do you?”</p><p>He received a curious head tilt in response. “Remember what?”</p><p>“My eleventh birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>♠</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—” Kuroo broke off his own question in confusion. “I remember your eleventh birthday. It was a few months after we visited the lake. Didn’t we have a sleepover?”</p><p>Kenma nodded. “We did. But that’s not what I mean.”</p><p>“Enlighten me.”</p><p>“All right. But give me the blanket first. I’m cold.”</p><p>“Even while resting in my loving arms?” Kuroo sighed dramatically, before pulling the blanket up over them. “There. Now tell me.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kenma tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, looking at a spot on the wall. “My mom bought me that cake. Do you remember? The one with the hedgehog on it.”</p><p>“Right. Because you liked Sonic, but you wanted him to look like a real hedgehog.”</p><p>“Yeah,” He nodded. “And she only told us to eat one piece so we wouldn’t get hyper. But then she went to sleep and we ate mochi instead?”</p><p>“Because it’d take longer for her to notice it was gone.” Kuroo grinned.</p><p>“You got this bit of chocolate on your nose. And you were laughing about something—I don’t know what it was, but it felt like a light inside of me switched on.”</p><p>“Your gay awakening?”</p><p>He snorted. “Basically. But that wasn’t what I wanted to tell you.”</p><p>“What, Kenma?” Kuroo whined. “You’re leaving me in suspense here.”</p><p>Kenma ignored him. “Do you also remember how you said you wanted to stay up all night long? And then you fell asleep at 11:30.”</p><p>“Well we were playing volleyball all day!”</p><p>He chuckled. “Well...before you fell asleep, we were talking. You asked me if there were any girls I liked.”</p><p>Kuroo’s eyebrows rose upwards. “And what did you say?”</p><p>
  <em> “Anyway, Kuro...have you ever kissed anyone?” Newly-eleven-year-old Kenma asked as Kuroo yawned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Me? No.” He shook his head sleepily.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kenma turned over to his side, looking at Kuro intently. Kuro, with his messy hair covering half his face and his arms tucked behind his head, stared comfortably at the ceiling.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is there anyone you want to kiss?” Kenma asked, his heart beating faster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mm, I dunno.” Kuro turned over to face him. “I’d need practice.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We could practice.” He said before he could think better of the words, his pulse in his ears. He started to think of something to say, to cover it up—</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mhm.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kenma’s breath stopped in his lungs. He scrunched up his face, gathered up the courage, and planted a peck right on Kuroo’s mouth. The world tilted, forever changed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...Kuro?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The only reply he got was a loud snore. </em>
</p><p>“No way.” Kuroo burst into laughter, much to Kenma’s annoyance. “I was asleep?!”</p><p>“You were, you ass.” Kenma rolled his eyes. “It was so embarrassing.”</p><p>“I guess that’s why you never mentioned it, huh.” Kuroo said, pulling Kenma’s hair free from its ponytail to run his fingers through it. He supposed that he was forgiven for the actions of his twelve-year-old self when Kenma hummed contentedly and leaned into his touch. “Actually,” he said with a small smile, “I’m kinda happy that happened. Because it means we were each other’s first kiss.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>“And you’re gonna be my last kiss, too.”</p><p>“...Kuro?” Kenma gave him that cute, furrowed-brow look.</p><p>“When we’re all old and wrinkly, you’ll still be the only person I wanna kiss.”</p><p>Kenma scoffed, turning over. “What a dork.” But there was no hiding the pink that had bloomed on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p class="p1">♤</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>“So,” Kenma said to his camera, leaning back in his gaming chair. “Next question: what is Kodzuken’s sexuality? Ah, I might need some help with this one.” He picked up his phone, dialing a number before putting it to his ear. “Can you come in here? I need you for a minute.”</p><p>A moment later, his door opened. “You called, kitty cat?”</p><p>“I told you to stop calling me that.” Kenma scoffed. “Anyway, come here. I need to tell my viewers what my sexuality is.” He gestured to the camera.</p><p>Kuroo squatted beside his chair, rubbing his chin in thought. “Ah, Kodzuken’s sexuality...well, it doesn’t matter, does it? Because he's mine.”</p><p>He suppressed a chuckle, but a smile still leaked from his lips. “Thanks for clearing that up.”</p><p>“No problem.” He stood, pressing a kiss to Kenma’s cheek. “Don’t be too long, okay? I’m making dinner.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Upon hearing the door click closed, he turned back to the camera. “Well, this answers the next question: who is Mr. Wet Abs?” Kenma waved his hands, knowing he’d later edit in pictures of them together. “He’s not just my roommate. He’s my boyfriend.”</p><p>And whatever he’d have to deal with—however many questions, comments, or gaudy headlines—it was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a million thanks to both my good friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyAngel">ana</a> and the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax">lauren</a> for beta-ing this fic for me &lt;3</p><p>and thank YOU for reading! please feel free to let me know what you think :D</p><p>my:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadebrigade/pseuds/spadebrigade">other fics</a> | <a href="https://spadebrigade.carrd.co/">carrd</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>